The Two School Exchange
by Bels
Summary: An exchange program for wizards. A former squib and a brain switch places. And the returned to graduate twins spot and take interest in our little former squib, but their not the only ones. Takes place 7th year. I suck at summaries.r
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who are taking their time to read this. This is my first fic! so be nice and when you review please tell me what you did or did not like.**

**Disclaimer: I own anything that doesn't sound familiar to Harry Potter readers.**

**Here it goes:**

Chapter one – Destruction and grieving 

Ariene stared into the smoke like it was the end of the world. Her silvery blonde hair was gray from the ash and her gray eyes were full of pain. Her brother Blake had been in the fire along with her parents but now they were gone forever. She watched Belltower Mansion go down and thought of her sister Saerry; she didn't know. How would she tell her?

The fire was dying: she could now clearly see the ruins of her beautiful mansion. The youngest living Belltower made her way into the ruins. Sticking out of the ruble was a gold frame. As she picked it up and brushed the ash off, Ariene realized it was the family picture taken at the beach the week before.

"Ummm…excuse me miss. Do you know where we can take you while we sort this out?" Said a police officer as cut though the reporters and spectators surrounding the ruble.

"Actually now that I think about it. But its OK I rather walk. If you need me for anything I'll be at Rebecca Hamilton's house."

Walking down the path that led to her guardian's house was not as simple as it looked. She part of the only other non-Voldemort (yes his job was international...I think) wizarding family she ever knew. Muggle surveillance cameras and security spell covered every inch of the house.

The silvery blonde's hand was one millimeter away from the doorknob when the door flew open from the inside.

"Ari dear, I'm so so so sorry the whole town knows and I notified your sister right away. I'm still waiting for a response" Rebecca managed to say in one breath while sobbing hysterically.

A soft black feather found its way to Ariene's shoulder.

"oh look. Rutsi is back!" (weird name I kno, cant think of better.)The piece of parchment read

Lil' sis:

I'm soooooo sad! What are you gonna do! I mean you cant come here 'cause the magic mum and dad supposedly left in all of us never showed up in you. Rebecca agreed to let you use her floo powder to get here. The headmistress said OK. You ca come here and start school late even if you can't do magic yet.

Love, worries and good luck

Saerry Belltower

As she reread the message from her only living relative, an orangeish owl dropped a letter on top of the one she was reading.

Miss Ariene Belltower:

As your sister has hopefully informed you I will accept you into the Australian Institute of Magic though you show no trace of magical powers. You will have to take extra classes to catch up the four years you have missed. Your sister bought all the supplies she could.

See you soon,

Professor Underdown

headmistress

The frown turned into a smile but the tears flowed freely.

"Rebecca … I know they got my supplies but they probably did not get my wand or my clothes….so I should go now." The middle aged woman nodded. "thank you for everything. Australian institute of magic!"

"good luck"


	2. Chapter 2 sisters,schools, and shopping

**Hello people who are taking their time to read this. This is my first fic! so be nice and when you review please tell me what you did or did not like.**

**Disclaimer: I own anything that doesn't sound familiar to Harry Potter readers.**

**Here it goes:**

Chapter Two – Sisters, Schools, and Shopping 

Ariene found herself covered in ash at the bottom of a strange fireplace.

"You made it !" shrieked a voice.

"Nice to see you too Saerry." The two sisters embraced and it looked like Ariene was suffocating.

"That's enough ladies… I am Professor Underdown, headmistress of this institute. Follow me an I will show you the castle. At dinner you will be properly introduced. You will also be sorted into a house. We have 4 houses : Urgosnuff, Malleticus, Zuccasian, and Moscatoryn (thanx Marisa,Tiwi,Gioi and Viki for letting me use ur last names and personalize them). I cannot guarantee you will be in Malleticus like your sister. Now follow me."

Professor Underdown showed her the dormitories , the library, the classrooms, Great Hall , Hospital wing, Quidditch pitch and the Grande Common room which was a regular common room where people from different houses could hang out. Ariene couldn't stop thinking and counting all the classes. She had 9 classes plus all the catch up work.

"Well Miss Belltower now that you have seen the entire school. I suggest you and your sister go to Cauldron Boulevard to buy your robes and wand. See you at dinner" She nodded to both of them with acknowledgment and walked away.

The Belltower Sisters stepped off the carriage and went straight to the robe shop. The uniform was very normal looking (not going into detail same as hogwarts but robe is navy blue). The look of shock on Ariene's face was priceless when she found out The clothes only cost 20 Aussis.

"um Saer? What do you think mum dad and Blake left behind? I mean everything was destroyed don't you think?" She asked her sister as they walked by a huge multicolor bookshop.

"the bank will have our parent's wills but about Blake I have no idea. But don't worry…Look we made it to the wand shop.

The Wand shop was old looking but modern, clean but filthy, neat but messy. Another words it was indeed very confusing.

"Miss Ariene Belltower are you sure you are supposed to be here? But try this one any way" The wand seller held out a hazel colored fancy looking wand. She gave it a wave at Her sister's hair and Saerry's raven black hair flew up and turned orange.

" This wand is NOT for you Ariene." Saerry managed to say between laughing and yelling and trying to fix her hair.

"Try this one then" And she took the wand from the wand seller's hand. This one was silver with a black handle. Once again she pointed it at her sister's hair. And Saerry's hair went back to normal.

"This one is it I guess" She paid and waited outside the door while her sister made sure her hair was completely back to normal.

"hold on Ariene...you never showed trace of magic but you just turned my hair orange."

"I guess you have a point it means I can do magic now." She Said happily to Saerry. "Saer dinner's in 20 minutes right?"

"Right …..so we have to RUN" They sprinted to the carriages and made their way back to school.

**A/N: I have a few more chapters in my notebook to copy I think 2 more. I might not be able to update any more as of August cause I'm gonna go on v/c. But I will update as soon as I'm back. **


	3. Surprises, jealousy and an old man?

Hello people who are taking their time to read this. This is my first fic! When you review please tell me what you did or did not like.

**Disclaimer: I own anything that doesn't sound familiar to Harry Potter readers.**

If stuff sounds similar its because it would fit seeing how Australia used to be a British Colony (had to clear that up)

Also I messed some parts up in 1st and 2nd chps but they are corrected in this one. (For example Ariene is 17and Saerry18. Australia school starts at 12 not 11 so it runs till 18 instead)

Here it goes:

Chapter 3 – Surprises, jealousy and an old man with a beard?

Once inside the school Saerry and Ariene quickly changed into their uniforms and ran to dinner.

After the regular sorting, the headmistress stood once more and said:

"Students I want you to welcome Miss Ariene Belltower. Her family suffered a tragedy so we accepted her a few years late. If Miss Belltower is ready" Ariene nods and stands from where she was sitting with her sister. " Professor Current bring the hat, please and Ariene come to the chair."

There was a huge chair in the middle of the room, it was so tall the 17-year-old had to jump to get unto it. As soon as she was placed she felt a hat on her head.

"Yes…OK" muttered the hat." Ready mind…brave…loyal …cunning, and sly but shy very shy…hard choice." The hat raised its voice so everyone could hear " I am sorry to say that you can't be placed into a house." That got a gasp from everyone. " You, Miss Belltower are going to be used for the exchange."

Whispering and murmuring began instantly. Meanwhile Ariene was dumbstruck. _No house? What exchange? What did I do this time? _These three questions were flying though her head repeatedly.

" Let me explain this" Said the headmistress so loudly every one stopped talking. " Almost every year a sorting hat at, at least 2 schools fails to sort someone. So they would switch places. This year Hogwarts in England said that their best student could switch because the pressure is going to her head. Since I don't have all of the details Miss Belltower you can go sit with your sister. Don't forget to come to my office as soon as the marvelous feast is over. EAT NOW!" As she said that food appeared and everyone started to eat.

As the sisters re joined at the Malleticus table. Ariene sensed that her older sister was acting distant and was ignoring her completely. 

"Saer…why are you mad at me? Is it because you wanted to go? If you don't want me to go I won't." Ariene waited for a few moments and then came a response from the raven-haired girl sitting next to her.

" Its just…" Saerry let out a sigh " Its just that you haven't even been here for a day and already amazing thing are happening to you." She continued when she saw the look in her sister's eyes. " You should go, you deserve it I mean its probably going to be your last year since you learn so fast. You have had a worst few years than me. You go. I'll be fine." She might have kept going if Ariene hadn't given her the biggest sisterly-thank you hug in the history of hugs.

For the rest of the meal Ariene was constantly talked to. Most of the girls wanted to be her because according to them the hottest guys in the world lived there. One of them was being sort of hateful." You see that Sheila over there? That's Ariel. It was her dream to leave this place for somewhere else. Just avoid her for now. Believe me otherwise she will hex you than a kangaroo can jump. " This was all from one girl named Victoria.

"I heard her family supported you-know-who" Butted in some random girl.

She knew who they were; her sister put posters of them all over the place. Well…she used to. Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Fred & George Weasley and Draco Malfoy were the "hottest" according to every girl in Wizarding Australia. Ariene herself had not seen much in these guys.

Except for one of them.

He was very tall, had hazel eyes, he had flaming red hair and a twin. You could clearly see the difference between the two. One had a bit of blue in his eyes while the other green; they both looked like they had a certain persona that you can distinguish. When she mentioned that they looked different she got a few startled looks and looks of horror, _oh great. My sister hangs out with people that only are about the general things…honestly I mean come on any one can see there is a huge difference. So ignorant_.

"Miss Belltower, nice of you to join us." Started an old man with a long white beard standing by the fireplace, apparently he knew of the Australian custom of kissing on the cheek as a greeting. (Technically it's a Latino/French custom but too bad) " I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. You see we also have a student for the exchange." (I kno Dumbledore dies, BUT I want him to pull a gandalf and come back to like in lord of the rings. lol…way too obsessed here)

This was the first time she noticed the bushy haired girl sitting behind him on a chair by the fireplace. Her hair was light brown, frizzy and way too bushy. She had huge hazel eyes. She looked embarrassed for some reason and also she looked ashamed of herself.

Dumbledore did notice the direction her eyes moved. So he continued "This is Hermione Granger, who seems to be doing poorly possibly because of pressure, even if she is our brightest student." The girl seemed to realize what was happening she blushed and got up and walked to Ariene. Apparently she had seen Professor Dumbledore and copied him with the greeting. This greeting worked with everyone, old or young, male or female.

"We believe" began Professor Underdown from the door. Apparently she had been taking care of something else. "That your knowledge earned from the experience and this exchange with help with your sorting Miss Belltower. And for Miss Granger it will clear her head a little." She paused looked at Dumbledore clearly asking something with her eyes. To which he nodded to. She took a deep breath and continued this lengthy speech of hers.

It seemed liked Dumbledore wanted her to explain everything. " We decided 9 months out of the 10. And the switch we will be tomorrow. Conveniently it is a Saturday here. Though in England if I am correct it is a Friday. So you will not miss much at all."

Dumbledore looked at the clock. There was a lot to do and not really that much time to do it. He also realized there had been a lot of information dumped on the girls. They needed to process and tell their friends and if they had them a family. Not to mention how long it took girls to pack. "I think that is just about it. Both of you have a lot to do." He kissed both the headmistress and Ariene on the cheek and walked to the fireplace. Hermione did the same. Though when she did she also.

They walked into the fireplace and then they were gone.

"I know you might want to go report to our sister but right now I think it is best to just go to sleep. I'll take you to the guest quarters."

Professor Underdown showed Ariene to one of the guest quarters. This particular one was a beautiful shade of lavender. Her newly bought robes had been transformed into Hogwarts robes. All of her belongings had been brought here also. _How this get here? All of my clothes were in the fire._

She hadn't brought many clothes…it had all been in the fire. Well most of it at least. A lot of her clothes were scattered in the houses of aunts, grandparents, etc. This was all Rebecca's work. She was like a second mother to her. By the look of it she went around collecting all of her clothes and sent them to her. She assumed she sent Saerry's clothes to Saerry.

She took a quick shower. First of all it was a habit. Second she still had ash al over her silvery hair that was now gray. After that she changed into shorts and a T-shirt and she started o dream. The young girl dreamt of what it would be like living in a different country. The hate she would receive from her sister's friends if she befriended the guys on the "list." Those were some of those I'm not sure I want to go dreams. Then she started dreaming of the fun she could have. New place. New people. New adventures. New mischief. All these thoughts made her smile. But then a sudden thought came into her head.

_Oh no! _She had to leave Saerry.

She hadn't even thought of this till now. That was selfish and unlike her but she had been too excited to think. Saerry was basically the only real family she had left. And as soon as she had found her she would have to leave. They hadn't even got a chance to spend 30 minutes without having to worry about something else aside from leaving. They could spend time tomorrow catching up before she had to go to England.

Apparently the thinking tired her out because as soon as she thought this she dropped dead asleep.

She had been so deep in thought she had not seen her sister spell her to a dreamless sleep and sneak out.

That's it for now

Author's Note:

A lot of people will notice the story was a lot more depressed in the beginning…I was in a bad mood. You will get more of those if you tell me you like them. Even though there is no need for it in the oncoming chapters.

I got lazy writing so I wrote by hand the next 4 or 5 chaps. Have patience. They will be typed soon especially if im grounded from the Internet again.

Thanks to Shaggoth, LolaCherryCola and OhSnapItsPotter! You guys did what I asked and reviewed. Not to mention some of them gave instructive criticism.


End file.
